memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Christine Chapel
.]] Christine Chapel was a human Starfleet officer during the late 23rd and early 24th centuries. She started her career as a researcher before moving into nursing, then later earning her doctorate. Early Life and Career Christine Chapel, the Human daughter of Ilyrians George Morton Chapel and Helen Carmichael Chapel, was born in Cleveland, Ohio, United States of America, Earth in 2241. (game: Star Trek: Starship Creator; ([[TOS novel: Planet Of Judgment and The Best Of Trek#2). By the age of 18, in 2259, Christine was working alongside Professor Roger Korby on scientific expeditions. In that year, she served as Korby's assistant on an expedition to Vestalan, to study the long-dead civilization of the Hualans. (''TOS'' short story: "Snake Pit", Star Trek: The New Voyages 2). As Chapel and Korby worked more closely together, a romance bloomed and the two were engaged to be married. By 2261, the two had not married, and Korby left on an expedition to the planet Exo III, with long-time friend and colleague, Dr. Aaron Brown. A few months later, with no contact from Korby's expedition, the Federation declared him missing, presumed dead. Chapel could not accept that her fiance was dead, so she gave up her career as a researcher and signed up to work as a nurse for Starfleet. (TOS novelization: "What Are Little Girls Made Of?", Star Trek 11). By 2264, Lieutenant Chapel was serving as Head Nurse at the Starfleet Academy Teaching Hospital along with Dr. Leonard H. McCoy. During her time, she treated Captain James T. Kirk and Lieutenant Commander Gary Mitchell following the Battle of Ghioghe. Following this, at the request of both Dr. McCoy and Captain Kirk, Chapel signed aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]]. (TOS novel: Enterprise: The First Adventure). Aboard the Enterprise (NCC-1701) .]] In 2266, the Enterprise finally visited Exo III to determine what had happened to Korby's expedition. On arrival in orbit, the Enterprise was contacted by Korby and Kirk and Chapel transported down. It was later revealed that Korby had died shortly after discovering an android called Ruk. Before his death Korby had an android duplicate of himself created. (TOS novelization: "What Are Little Girls Made Of?", Star Trek 11; and TOS novel: Errand of Vengeance, #1: The Edge of the Sword). In 2270, Chapel decided to train for her doctorate, and upon the Enterprise's return to Earth, enterd Starfleet Medical Academy to major in xenophysiology. (TOS novel: The Lost Years). Doctor Chapel Christine Chapel served as a doctor on the medical staff of the Enterprise following its retrofit. (movie: Star Trek: The Motion Picture, novel: Ex Machina) After the Enterprise's return to Earth, Chapel was assigned to Starfleet Medical on Earth. She was the doctor on call during initial tests of of the transwarp engines, and was the first doctor to examine pilot Torias Dax following a shuttle disaster. However, care of the Trill was quickly turned over to a Trill doctor. (''DS9'' short story: "Infinity") External Links Chapel, Christine Chapel, Christine Chapel, Christine Chapel, Christine Chapel, Christine Chapel, Christine Chapel, Christine Chapel, Christine